


A Choice Encounter

by The CHWBmeister (harmoniousalgorithm)



Series: MercQrow CHWB MPreg Filth [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: CHWB, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Role Reversal, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmoniousalgorithm/pseuds/The%20CHWBmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback-esque installment. Qrow gets hit on by a hot young piece of ass and is coerced into taking him home. Once they arrive though, the tables aren't the only thing turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> why are titles so hard all the time?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?  
> also obvs this ain't in the canonverse but i don't have enough of a world built up around it to make it a proper AU so just whatever yeah

The night was as dreary as it was old, and Qrow winced as his joints clicked into place as he sat up at the bar. 'You and me both, night,' he thought caustically to himself as he tossed back another shot of whiskey. Five years ago, he would've been all over just about every woman in this joint, to say nothing of the men, but now? He was too tired to go chasing people, and the thought made him grip the shot glass all the tighter. He wasn't even that old, dammit, he was 35! But times of peace had made him docile. Him and the rest of the kingdom.

Leaning back in his seat and groaning as some of the alcohol diffused through his system, he felt the familiar sensation of tightness along his midsection. His recent paunch was making itself known to him again, and he knew why. The only running he'd been doing lately was running out of excuses not to hit the gym. Being a teacher was becoming more and more of a full-time job, and with so many students of his showing their admiration of him with consumable gifts, the whole thing had kind of snowballed pretty quickly. He was showing up to class a mess increasingly often over the past months, and his students were noticing, taking it upon themselves to care for and support their wonderful teacher. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that his class was fattening him up on purpose. One student had brought in an entire tray of muffins last week. Another had slipped him a fruit basket while he was grading tests. Yet another had left him a coupon/invitation to a restaurant, promising him a free meal of god-only-knows proportions.

He knew he had to do something about his new 'friend', scowling down at his small potbelly, pooching out from over the top of his trousers. But what? The only exercise he was used to getting was adventure and combat, and with so few incidents requiring his attention lately, that had fallen by the wayside. Gyms were out of the question as well. If he wanted to feel inadequate, he'd go visit Taiyang and marvel at how put-together his life was. At least then he wouldn't be out 15 lien.

Slamming back another shot, he pouted, his mind racing even in its inebriated haze, going over all the choices that had led him here. Back in his heyday, he'd been the whole package! Wide shoulders, thick arms, strong back, legs for days, trim waist... He'd been the picture of fitness and athleticism, complete with photogenic features, roguish charm, and a proclivity for drinking even the sturdiest of bar patrons under the table. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes. At least _some_ things never change. But what had happened to the rest of it?

The world slowed him down is what happened. All of a sudden, there just weren't as many missions, not as many people who needed saving, and Qrow found himself largely out of work. Most of his time started being spent in bars and pubs, drinking and regaling anyone who would listen with stories of his previous exploits out in the field. Sometimes he'd managed to score himself free drinks, but never enough to actually satisfy him. He'd started going hungry, and he knew he'd have to actually go out and find work. Trawling around job markets and hitting up any and all of his connections that might've been promising had seemed like a good idea, but a year into the search and he had nothing to show for it other than a voicemail list on his scroll full of "Sorry, nothing's available right now!" and "We'll call you if we have an opening".

At long last, however, Ozpin had showed up, hooked him up with the headmaster at Signal, a stern, matronly woman, and that had been that. He'd started teaching combat physics, mechanics, and psychology that same month, and his students seemed to relish his presence at the school. He'd told himself that the teaching was just a side job, something to support him in between missions, but as those missions became fewer and farther between, he came to rely on his students just as much as they relied on him. Thanks to what few missions he'd been able to nail down in the first stretches of his educational career, he'd moreover been able to keep the pounds off, only finding one or two here and there. Alas, though, twas not meant to be, and he'd gradually become the slob he felt like today.

His pout deepened as he took in his form again, knocking back his last shot with another wistful sigh. His chest had shown the most change, followed by his abdomen. Where once had sat beefy, unforgiving pectorals and hard, rippling abs, there were now two yielding man breasts and a pot belly, all signs of the infamous musculature he'd once carried having now been buried. The scene lower down wasn't much better, with thighs now sporting a healthy layer of pudge and an ass that was definitely lost its tightness with the rest of his body. Ugh, what a shitty way to be.

Just as he was getting ready to haul himself to his feet and head home, another glass was clacked down in front of him. Qrow cast a wary glance at the bartender, fully intending to deny his having ordered an extra. He wasn't  _that_ drunk, no sir. The bartender merely tilted his head further down the bar towards another patron. Qrow followed his gaze until his eyes came to meet another's.

His first thought was of his youth. How had a kid that young gotten into a place like this?! There was no way he was 18 yet. No fucking way. He must've done something to the bouncer somehow, there was no other explanation. Gazing around the young man towards the entrance, though, granted him the usual sight of the same old bouncer doing his same old thing. Fine as always. Maybe this kid really was legal...?

He slapped his face with his hands, bracing his elbows on the counter as he stared down at the shot in front of him and deliberating on his next move. Don't do it, Qrow. That kid's trouble. Even if he _is_  legal, that look he got just now... There was one hell of an unyielding spirit behind those eyes, one that would not take kindly to Qrow even asking for control in any sort of illicit encounter. No, the kid reminded Qrow of himself when he was younger. Cocksure and arrogant, devilishly handsome, and clearly no stranger to alcohol... It was like looking back in time. He was sexy, in a drop-dead kinda way, and Qrow found himself downing the shot glass's contents and making his way over despite his better judgment.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar like this?" he half-slurred, leaning back against the counter casually as he cast a sideways look at the generous stranger.

The young man sneered, downed the rest of his drink with a fond sigh, and turned in his seat to look directly at Qrow. "Depends on who's asking. If it's the cops, then no sir, I'm a legal adult with a car, taxes, mortgage, all that shit," he rattled off bluntly before his tone turned considerably more savory. "But if it's the hot guy I spied from across the bar, then it's whatever he wants it to be~" One eye flashed shut, sending a chill down Qrow's spine. "Name's Mercury. What's yours, stud?"

The half-lidded gaze that Mercury sent his way had Qrow fumbling over his words as he struggled to form a reply, his cheeks suddenly flush with heat. "Uh, er, Qro- it's, I mean, Qrow. Qrow's my name."

Mercury laughed, short, sharp and grating, but not entirely unpleasant, his eyes still locked on Qrow. "Nice to meet ya. What do you say we get outta here, old-timer? Find somewhere nice to have a little fun?"

It wasn't too late. He could still say no thanks and walk out of here just fine. But Qrow in his booze-addled state merely nodded dumbly and grinned for a moment, the glee fading from his face in an instant. "Well, hol' on there... I'unno, I usually like to, y'know, 'take the lead' in stuff like this," Qrow explained, his fingers still forming gratuitous amounts of air quotes even after the phrase had passed. "So... Jus' puttin' that out there... I'd hate for you to be like, disappointed or whatever."

Mercury's laughter seemed more encouraging this time, and it put Qrow's mind at ease slightly. "Quid pro quo, old man. C'mon, there's an open room in the back."

The older man's head was spinning as the boy tugged him along, and he was standing over Mercury's recumbent, mostly nude form before he knew it. The silver-haired boy wore only plain black boxer briefs that hugged his waist and half-erect cock, and he beckoned him closer with a playful finger. Qrow's hazy mind took this as an open invitation, leaning down and stepping out of his trousers simultaneously, his boxers coming with them to reveal his own hard member. He wasn't throbbing yet, but he was definitely not soft. Not there, at least.

A low whistle could be heard as Mercury took in Qrow's recently thickened form. "Nice. Get down here, hot stuff." His words carried the same honeyed, seductive tone as earlier before his lips met Qrow's, kissing the older man over and over again, their tongues darting past the other's lips in a game of capture the spit. Qrow groaned as he ground his crotch down against Mercury's, and Mercury chuckled, the noise low in his throat, his hands reaching up to caress Qrow's face.

Feeling more confident in his actions, the older man began rutting against Mercury's crotch, moving lower and lower until he was prodding at his cloth-covered entrance.

WHUMP.

Qrow blinked and groaned, feeling the impact go throughout his body as he found himself laying back on the bed, Mercury grinning savagely above him. "Whu... Y-You... Huh?" he whimpered, struggling to put words together in his shocked state.

"Aww, drunkie's confused? Open your eyes, fatass, like anyone would ever let you top them," Mercury sneered, fishing out his cock and giving it a couple pumps before pressing it insistently against Qrow's puckered hole, loosened already by the drinks in his system.

He struggled in response, trying to roll away from Mercury's advances, but he was ultimately unsuccessful, trapped under this perfect specimen of virility. Qrow grunted and groaned as he felt his hole get stretched by Mercury's width, his wrists held against the bed by the young man's calloused hands. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he squirmed and moaned, pleasurable noises building up in his chest in spite of his position.

From atop him, Mercury's smarmy grin gazed down at him, his cock throbbing incessantly at Qrow's insides, a guttural growl building in the younger man's throat. "That's right, you fucking love this, don't you? You like to play at being in charge, but you really just love being a horny little _slut_ for younger guys like me, eh? Huh?" A pathetic-sounding whine eked its way out of Qrow's throat as he lay there, chest heaving and dick pulsing against his gut. "Don't even try to say anything, old man. You're just gonna be this stud's nice fat cocksleeve, let me fuck you into next week, and you're gonna  _love_ it, aren't you? You know you are, tubbs, you know you fucking are, you whore...!"

Mercury's pace began picking up inside him, and Qrow was left breathless as his tongue fell out of his mouth and he panted and moaned and god Mercury was so hard inside him why was this such a turn-on this shouldn't be-?! Qrow's frenetic, drunken thoughts were cut short by an intensified pressure inside him where Mercury was. He cast a look down to his tighter-looking gut, then to the young man's expression of pleasure, teeth gritted and breath hissing, and Qrow realized that he really was being a cocksleeve. Mercury was cumming inside him, and dust almighty did he have a load stored up.

Qrow watched his belly expand over him, the tightened feeling making it harder and harder to sit up and look at it, forcing him to lie back and take yet more of Mercury's expansive load. He groaned, feeling ready to burst, when the younger man collapsed unceremoniously on top of him, cock still jammed up his ass, snoring lightly.

Well, there went his hope of cumming tonight, Qrow thought drearily as he drifted off.


End file.
